Fantasy
by Neurochemical
Summary: AU. High schooler Yuna travels to Zanarkand for her summer vacation and falls for  the kind of boy she'd never expect- arrogant, athletic stud Tidus. Can her new friends help the unlikely couple find love in three months?
1. The New Girl

**Sup guys! This is my first story for the FFX fandom. I'm so pumped. I'm making it last around a year (the story, not how long it'll take me to write it xD), with separate parts for each season. It's going to be AU, since I'm only a third of the way through the game right now. I have no idea where I'm going with it yet, so pleeeeeeease read and review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Final Fantasy game, including X.**

**Part I: Summer Skin**

Yuna stepped off the bus, gazing in awe at the city in front of her. She was finally here, in Zanarkand. The city of her dreams. She choked back tears, remembering how she and her father had planned this summer trip months ago. Braska had known she wanted to see the city more than anything else, so he bought the bus tickets and rented a summer home for them, even though he wasn't sure he'd live to the summer. Yuna remembered his pale figure lying in a hospital bed when she went to visit him last. He had told her to take the trip without him. He wanted her to make her dreams come true no matter what.

She shook away the memory and dropped her bags on the sidewalk, reaching for the directions in her back pocket. _Take the bus to Zanarkand. Third stop will be North Avenue. Take North to Maple to Blitz Lane. Forth house on the left. _Yuna set off down North Avenue, which seemed to be leading out of the downtown area. Soon, she was in the suburbs, and noticed lots of teenagers and young adults on the street. She wondered if she was near a school.

After finding Maple Road and taking it all the way to the end, Yuna finally found Blitz Lane. She figured some famous Blitz star might live near here to give the road its name, but she wasn't terribly excited about it. Her father had been a huge Blitz fan, but she wasn't into the sport. In fact, she didn't particularly love jocks in general. She preferred literature and music to sports.

She made her way down the street, stopping to gape at the enormous houses that lined it. Frowning, she wondered just how much her dad had spent on this little vacation. As she approached her summer home and found it just as large as the rest of the houses, she figured _a lot_. She dropped her bags on the front porch and found a key in her pocket, using it to swing open the front door. She was met with a grand foyer and a spiral staircase. Everything was neat and polished. "Woah." She said out loud.

She felt her excitement bubble up as she ran up the stairs with her belongings and found the master bedroom. The room was expertly decorated, with a queen sized bed and a large dresser of matching wood. Yuna threw her bags on the floor and explored the rest of the upstairs. There was a master bathroom with a Jacuzzi, and another bedroom with an attached bathroom. Yuna giggled, and spun down the staircase to find the kitchen. It was even fully stocked with fresh food. Several travel guides lined the kitchen table. Her father had really planned everything out.

After running through the entire house, Yuna decided a good nap was in order. She had trouble sleeping on the bus, and traveling had always made her tired. She stepped back into her bedroom and unzipped one of her bags, fumbling through it for some pajamas. She threw off her shirt and jeans and paused, suddenly realizing her window was wide open. And it was facing her neighbor's house. A blonde teen was staring at her with a huge, knowing smirk on his face. When he caught her eye, he waved. Mortified, Yuna threw her shirt on and jumped on to her bed, blushing madly. She hadn't even waved back. She groaned in to her pillow. _What a great first impression. How am I supposed to leave the house after that?_

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Yuna woke up to find it was nearly dark out. Glancing at the clock set on a bedside table, she found it was 8:30. She'd slept right through dinner. She sat up groggily and checked her window again. The lights in the neighbor's room were off. She sighed in relief and got out of bed, deciding she would take herself to dinner this evening. She wanted to explore North Zanarkand a little, too. It was a Friday night, so certainly there would be plenty of shops and restaurants open.<p>

After re-dressing,finding her wallet and heading outside into the humid summer air, Yuna looked cautiously at her neighbor's house again. She kept expecting the blonde guy to show up. Shaking her head, she strolled down the sidewalk toward Maple, easily finding her way back to the main part of the town.

Just as she thought, there were lots of places to go here on a Friday night, without even having to go back downtown. She was trying to decide what to do first when a delicious whiff of fried foods stopped her in her tracks. Turning, she found a small, but busy diner named Tifa's. She decided she should eat here, and went inside.

There were all kinds of people at the diner- families, groups of teens, and adults of all ages. Tifa's had a light, warm air about it, and everyone in the place was smiling. Yuna sat at a small table in the middle of the room and made herself comfortable.

A gorgeous girl, around her age of 17, Yuna guessed, came to take her order. She had blonde hair that was tied up and blue-green eyes that twinkled when she smiled. "Can I help you?"

Yuna couldn't help but smile back. "Actually, this is my first time here so I don't really know what I should get. What's the best thing here?"

The girl named Rikku, Yuna read from her nameplate, giggled in delight. "Ooooh there's so many! Let's see, Wakka's cooking tonight.. He makes a mean cheeseburger. Or grilled cheese… Oh and the salmon tonight is pretty rockin'!" She seemed to be lost in her decision, but she snapped back into it and Yuna laughed. "I'll have the cheeseburger, then. With fries and soda, please."

"Good choice!" Rikku announced and then turned toward the kitchen to shout, "Wakkkaaa! We need a burger and meal, stat!" No one in the diner even looked twice at her- judging by her loud, bubbly personality, this was probably a normal thing for Rikku. The girl stayed by Yuna and asked, "So, you new to North? Haven't seen you around before, and I've seen everyone."

Yuna nodded. "I'm here for summer vacation."

"Oooh fun! I can totally-" She was interrupted by the front door slamming shut and the subsequent tinkling of the bell above the door. Yuna and Rikku both turned to see who had made such a dramatic entrance. Yuna's face fell immediately.

It was her neighbor-the blonde one with the horribly placed window. He was with two other guys. She slid a little lower in her seat, hoping he wouldn't notice her, until Rikku shot those chances to hell with a "Hey guys! Come over here and meet the new girl!" Yuna wanted to groan out loud as Tidus caught her eye and flashed her a knowing smile- he remembered her.

As he walked over to Yuna's table, she could hear him say, "Hey guys, that's the girl! The one from earlier!" The two with him laughed- clearly he had told them about their sort-of encounter- and one of them even sized her up. She turned ten shades of red and had the strong impulse to find a rock to crawl under.

Finally, they reached Rikku and Yuna, and Rikku introduced the boys. "This is Brother-" Yuna gave her a confused look at the odd name, and she quickly explained, "He's my older brother. It's just what everyone calls him." Yuna nodded and smiled shyly at him. Rikku continued, "And this is Keepa." As she said it, she slipped her arm around his waist and happily kissed him on the cheek. Clearly, he was her boyfriend. "And-" She was interrupted by Tidus, who smiled brightly and stated, "I'm Tidus. It's nice to _formally_ meet you, Yuna." Brother and Keepa snickered. Yuna's voice was caught in her throat for a second when she saw just how...hot Tidus was up close. His eyes were bluer than the sea, his skin was naturally tan, and she could see his lean muscles through his outfit. After ogling at him for a short period of time, Yuna caught herself and said, "Hi Tidus." Rikku was smirking at her, and after the boys sat down at a different table, she said, "So he's got you, too, huh?" Yuna straightened and feigned ignorance.

"What do you mean!"

"Oh don't give me that. I saw the look in your eyes. Just for your information, Tidus is the most popular boy at North Zanarkand High. Good luck getting anywhere near him."

"Who said I wanted to be near him! He's not even my type." But Yuna's argument sounded weak, even to herself. It was true, she could never see herself with someone like Tidus, but that was just because she was so plain. She was never noticed by the popular crowd at her school in Besaid, which was probably the reason she never liked jocks much. They seemed so superficial to her. But Tidus was seriously attractive. She couldn't help that.

"And anyways," Yuna continued reluctantly, "It won't be that hard to see him this summer. He's kind of my neighbor."

Rikku gasped, "Woah! Don't let any other girl hear you say that! They would kill to be in that position. Doesn't Tidus live in a really nice neighborhood, too?"

"Yeah," Yuna agreed, "The house I'm staying in is pretty big…"

Rikku suealed, "You've got to let me see it!" She had already forgotten about Yuna's "crush" on Tidus. Yuna sighed inwardly of relief.

Rikku promised Yuna she'd be done with her shift real soon and then she would drive Yuna home.

Twenty minutes of Yuna awkwardly sitting alone with Tidus and his friends in close proximity later, Rikku was back at her table. "Ready to go?"

Suddenly, Tidus called the girls over to his table. Yuna wobbled to her feet, and then steadied herself strernly. What had come over her? She didn't even know this boy.

Tidus flashed Yuna a smile when she neared his table and asked, "I'm having a party at my place tonight, since the rents are at some benefit dinner. You girls in?" But he was staring right at Yuna.

Luckily, she didn't have to find the words to answer, because Rikku immediately piped up, "Ooooh a party! I love parties! We're there."

"Cool, it starts in an hour. You'll know, neighbor." He smirked at Yuna.

She just nodded and followed Rikku out of the restaurant.

She really couldn't believe it. Her first night in Zanarkand, and she had already made friends with a gorgeous, amiable girl and been invited to a real party.

She wondered what Zanarkand all had in store for her this summer break. She honestly couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo so there it is! I'm really excited for this story. I looove all the characters from FFX. Anyways, did you like it? Please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!<strong>

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. The Party

**Now that Christmas is over, I have the rest of the break to avoid my projects and subsequently update my stories! Weeeeeeee. Okay here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"<em>This<em> is your car?"

"Yeah," Rikku giggled. "I loove it!"

Rikku's car was nicer than any vehicle Yuna had ever seen. It was bright orange, and had a sporty look to it, complete with a spoiler and shiny new rims. Yuna didn't know much about cars, and even she could appreciate its beauty.

"My dad's big into cars, so he helped me get this one cheap and fix it up," Rikku grinned. "Wait 'til you see how fast it goes."

Suddenly, Yuna was a bit terrified to get in it. Very few people in Besaid owned cars, and they never needed to go faster than 30 in the small town.

Yuna's fear was not so irrational.

She gripped the car door handle tightly as Rikku whooped and swerved through traffic, going dangerously fast. Meanwhile, she chattered about her friends and how she hoped they were at the party so Yuna could meet them. Pathetically, Yuna only perked up when she heard Rikku say, "And did you _see_ the way Tidus was looking at you? Oh boy Yuna, you better be ready for tonight."

Yuna's heart sped up and she asked, "Ready for what, exactly?"

"Well, he'll be drunk. So he'll want to.. you know. And you have to decide how to play it. Are you gonna give in and be his toy, or play hard to get and maybe keep his attention for more than one night?"

Yuna was lost. "There'll be drinking? His toy? _What_?"

Rikku turned her gaze to Yuna and creased her brows. Yuna wished she'd just keep her eyes on the road.

"How many boys have you dated before, Yuna?" Rikku asked sternly.

"Uhhhhh…." Yuna turned her face away to hide her blush. "Well. None."

Rikku gawked. "You're so pretty! How have you never had a boyfriend! For God's sake, even Tidus noticed you! Okay. I'm gonna have to train you in an hour." She sighed dramatically. "Good thing I'm a professional."

Yuna giggled and then added gratefully, "Thank you, Rikku."

* * *

><p>When they reached her house, Rikku couldn't stop squealing. "IT'S HUUUUGE! AND PRETTY!" Yuna laughed and had to agree.<p>

"My dad probably spent way too much to rent this place…" Rikku turned and cocked her head at Yuna, asking for further explanation.

"He, well.. He and I were supposed to come here together for the summer. But, he died a few weeks ago…He made me promise I'd still go to Zanarkand, because he knew… it was what I wanted," Yuna didn't realize she was crying until Rikku was hugging her and wiping the tears away. She laughed a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get so emotional. It's still kind of hard to think about, you know?"

Rikku nodded empathetically. "Of course it is, Yunie. I'm so sorry. But, you're here now, and I'm sure your father wanted nothing more than for you to be happy. So tonight, that's what we'll do, okay?" Yuna grinned genuinely. She felt like she and Rikku were already such good friends, like they'd known each other forever. But she figured with happy people like Rikku, that was always how it was.

They got up to Yuna's room, after Rikku ogled over every room on the main level, and Rikku ordered Yuna to unpack her bags so that she could go through her clothes.

"You've got to wear something that makes you stand out in the crowd. There's gonna be tons of girls over there tonight, and you want Tidus to notice you the most." Yuna nodded weakly, already nervous. She hadn't seen many people in Zanarkand yet, but she knew their style was infinitely sexier than her islander skirts and blouses.

Rikku frowned while pawing through the cloth, until she found a large yellow bow and gasped. It had intricate floral designs on it, in different shades of blue. "This is beautiful, Yuna! And it matches your hair beads perfectly!"

"Oh, thank you," Yuna smiled. "I usually wear it over this," she continued while finding a white halter top that was made to look like multiple layers.

Rikku was nodding enthusiastically. "This totally works! It's islandy, which isn't something you see girls wearing here, but still sexy enough! Plus, I have a blue skirt you can wear with it. No offense Yunie, but only my grandma wears skirts this long."

Yuna laughed good-naturedly and nodded. "Yes, the girls here seem much more comfortable in bikini shorts!" As she said it, she pulled on Rikku's green shorts, which hardly covered her butt. Rikku laughed too.

"What can I say! If you got it, flaunt it!" Both girls sat laughing, until Rikku checked the time. "Oh man! I gotta go back to my house and get your skirt, and obviously an outfit for myself." She paused. "Um, and, my dad won't exactly know that I'm going to this party, so is it okay if I sleep here tonight? I'll just tell him we're having a slumber party?"

"Of course, that's fine!" Yuna said. She was more than thrilled to have company her first night in her huge rental home. She'd had the feeling it would feel very empty with only one person in it, since it was meant for two.

Rikku sped out of the house and Yuna watched through the window as she tore out of her driveway, already breaking the speed limit.

Yuna decided to shower so that she smelled fresh for the party. By the time she had upacked her shampoo, conditioner, body soap, razor, and other miscellaneous bathroom items, and then showered, Rikku was already back. Her hair was damp as well, so Yuna guessed she had also taken a very quick shower. She entered the front door with two huge bags in her hands, grinning. "Okay, Yuna, for the next half hour, I'm showing you how girls in Zanarkand get ready for parties."

* * *

><p>Yuna stared at the girl in the mirror, not entirely able to believe it was her. The telltale sign, of course, was her bi-colored eyes, and blue hair beads, but other than that, she looked completely different to herself. Rikku had used hair-waving spray on Yuna's hair and then pinned it up in a ponytail, leaving only her bangs and beads down. She had also gone to town with Yuna's makeup. Her eyes looked smoky and two times bigger, her lips plush and shiny. Rikku stood next to her, nodding assent at her work. "You look great, Yunie!" Yuna glanced at Rikku, who had changed into a strapless black dress that hugged her in all the right places. Rikku's makeup and hair were also expertly done.<p>

"Rikku, you look so much better." She laughed.  
>"Aw shucks, thank you! But just wait until you're in your outfit. Tidus is gonna die!"<p>

When Yuna had her shirt, waist bow and skirt on, she looked in the full-length mirror of her bedroom uncomfortably. Her skirt was showing more skin than she'd ever expected others to see, and without her hair on her shoulders, her upper body felt exposed, too. For a hint of safety, she added small yellow arm bands, which Rikku agreed helped complete the island look. But her stomach was still twisting in knots.

"Okay, listen." Rikku started, snapping Yuna out of her gaze into the mirror. "The party started like a half hour ago, but that's good. We don't want to come right on time. Tidus should have to wait for you." Yuna didn't really understand this, but nodded anyways.

"When he talks to you, don't ogle. Boys like Tidus like a challenge. Show him you're interested right off the bat, and he'll be on to the next girl in five minutes."

Yuna was thinking more and more that Tidus was a shallow asshole, but,strangely, she still wanted to get to know him. She'd never felt so weird over a boy before- they were either her friend or not. She rarely felt anything romantic for them, especially not someone like Tidus. But she trusted her heart. If Tidus really was as shallow as Rikku made him seem, she'd ignore him for the rest of summer.

"Alright, let's go!" Rikku chirped. They headed downstairs and out the front door. Looking at the house next door, they could clearly tell it was Tidus'. They could hear the bass of party music from outside, and there seemed to be colorful lights going off inside. They watched a yellow car pull up across the street, and three girls hopped out. They, too, had pulled out all the stops, even dressed in stiletto heels.

Rikku rolled her eyes and whispered, "Idiots. They're gonna have to take off their shoes as soon as they get inside, what's the point?" Yuna giggled softly- that was true. "Do you know them?" She whispered back.

Rikku nodded. "One on the left, the one with black hair and horrible makeup- that's Bria. She's well-known at our school, especially by the boys, if you know what I mean. In the middle, with platinum blonde hair and the worst fake tan I've ever seen, is Paula. And the wanna-be hooker tease with brown hair in an outrageous pouf is Helga. Look at her lumpy boobs, ugh! She's totally stuffing." By the end of Rikku's explanations, Yuna was cracking up as quietly as possible. She didn't want the girls to know she was laughing at them, because they honestly all looked the type to start a serious cat fight.

They strutted in to the house, and then Rikku said, "Okay, crap, probably shouldn't have let them go in first. Hopefully Tidus isn't dumb enough to go off with one of them…" Yuna glanced worriedly at the house. "Does he know them?"

"Um, you could say that." Rikku answered vaguely. "But, I don't think he really cares for them anymore. So, let's go!" With that, she tugged on Yuna's arm and headed for Tidus' house.

Stepping through the door, Rikku and Yuna found themselves in a foyer, much like Yuna's. It was packed with people, all holding red plastic cups. Some looked up at the girls, and Yuna found a few guys hold her gaze. She looked away shyly.

It smelled like alcohol, Yuna noticed. She only knew the smell because she made her dad's drinks for him some nights. She'd never even wanted to try it before, though. Tonight would be a night of firsts. Rikku dragged Yuna into the kitchen the right, which was much less crowded.

"Okay, let's get drinks. We're gonna need 'em." Yuna gulped and nodded bravely. She'd seen what alcohol could do to people, as demonstrated through the few small bars in Besaid she'd been to with her father. She had a feeling this would be much worse.

Rikku handed her a red cup with a bright green liquid inside. Yuna sniffed it, and almost gagged. It was fruity, but very, very strong. Rikku laughed. "Come on, drink up! It tastes much better a few glasses in, don't worry." Yuna had nothing but worry when she brought the drink to her lips and tasted it. It tasted just like it smelled- fruity with a strong taste that Yuna had never encountered before. Rikku had already downed half her glass, and Yuna didn't want anyone thinking she was a wimpy island girl, so she drank more heartily.

Suddenly, a voice behind her whooped. "Take it like a champ!" She turned to find Tidus grinning and holding an empty cup of his own. He held it out to Rikku, but still held Yuna's eyes. "Rik, can you mix me something? Yours always taste the best." Yuna wrinkled her nose before she could stop herself, because she couldn't imagine a drink much worse than Rikkus. Tidus laughed at her expression. "What, new girl, you don't like the drinks here?"

"Actually," Rikku interrupted, "Yuna's from Besaid. They don't party like we do." She winked at Yuna when Tidus turned back to her. "Ohh, so the new girl needs to learn how to party! Don't worry," He put his arm around her waist and she swore her heart stopped, "I'll make sure you have the best night of your life tonight." Yuna blushed when Tidus showed his blinding white teeth again- man, that smile was _perfect._ Without warning, Tidus led Yuna out of the room, still holding her. She turned around to shoot an alarmed look at Rikku, but Rikku gave her two enthusiastic thumbs-up before leaving the other end of the room, probably to find her other friends.

Yuna found Tidus had taken her to his huge living room, the source of the music. All the furniture was pushed against the walls, to leave a make-shift dancefloor. Couples and friends danced seductively to the beat, of which Yuna was unfamiliar. She watched, mesmerized, as the couples held each other close, and moved in a way she had never seen. Tidus said, "You want to try it?" and Yuna, to her own surprise, nodded. She was beginning to understand why alcohol made people act funny- she already felt like she could do anything in the world right now. She wanted to dance with Tidus, to kiss Tidus, to jump out the window, to do something crazy.

Yuna chugged the rest of her drink and set it on a coffee table, and then allowed Tidus to pull her to the middle of the room. He put his hands on her waist and she copied the other girls in the room, putting her arms around his neck. She was blushing from the close contact already but at the same time, she loved it. Tidus began moving to the beat and pulled Yuna along with him. Soon, she was lost in the odd music, mimicking Tidus' and the other dancers' moves.

All too soon, the song ended and Tidus pulled away. Only then did Yuna notice a few girls glaring at her. _I guess Rikku wasn't exaggerating when she said he was really popular. _But, drunk Yuna didn't care at all, and boldly grabbed Tidus' hand. He grinned at her and the pair made their way back to the kitchen for more drinks. There, Yuna found Rikku again, this time with friends.

"Yuna!" Rikku suealed, immediately noticing the pair's hands intertwined. "I'd like you to meet some people. You remember Keepa?" She gestured at the boy attached to her and Yuna nodded."And this," She pointed at a copper-tan boy with red hair spiked up in the front, "is Wakka." He nodded a "Sup" at her. "And this," Rikku continued on to a girl with long black hair and striking red eyes, "Is Lulu." Lulu smiled at Yuna, and Yuna was quick to give her a hello as well. Meeting people seemed so much easier when intoxicated, she decided. Yuna unlaced her hand from Tidus' and made her way to Rikku and Lulu. Wakka and Keepa came over to Tidus and the three started talking.

Rikku giggled quietly at Yuna. "How's it going with Tidus?" she asked animatedly.

"We danced! It was so fun," Yuna gushed. Lulu was watching the boys, and then turned to Yuna. "Be careful with him, okay? He's very nice, but don't let him take advantage of you." Lulu's voice held a sweet motherly-authority that Yuna liked right away. She nodded, "Of course." After the girls chatted for a while, and drank at least two more cups of their juice, Tidus came and grabbed Yuna's waist from behind and whispered, "Ready to dance again?" Yuna's stomach flipped in excitement and she nodded, noticing her head felt dizzy when she did so.

* * *

><p>After dancing for a while, everything started to blur. She was suddenly in Tidus' backyard, pulling him to the pool. He had mentioned it, and Yuna was suddenly adament on seeing the water.<br>She sat down at the edge and dipped her feet in, sighing in contentment. He did the same beside her, laughing at her good-naturedly. "You like the water?"

"Of course, Besaid is right on the ocean, so I practically grew up in it," Yuna said dreamily. In her mind, she was back on the beach of her hometown, with her father. In her current state, it didn't even make her sad to think about him.

"Tell me more about Besaid," Tidus prompted, so Yuna did. She talked about the festivals, and the boating and the insane love of blitzball, which earned a, "Hey!" From Tidus. Yuna giggled. "What, you another die-hard fan?" Tidus put his hand to his heart in mock-astonishment. "You don't know? I'm Tidus Evans, star of the Zanarkand Abes!" He pulled his shirt sleeve up to reveal a tattoo, as if in annunciation to his statement. It didn't work- Yuna was still clueless. It was written all over her face, so Tidus whistled and said, "Wow, you really don't follow blitzball at all. Weirdo." He shoved her lightly and grinned mischievously.

"Well, excuuuse me, Sir Tidus, for not knowing you were royalty!" She shoved him back, giggling, and by now, Tidus was laughing too. He suddenly stood up, and flipped expertly into the pool. He swam around underwater for a while. When he finally came up for air, Yuna gasped, "You're like a fish!"

Tidus laughed. "That is hardly a compliment." He splashed her and swam toward her. Yuna knew where this was headed. "No, no, dooon-" It was too late, he had grabbed her and thrown her into the water. They were both cracking up and splashing each other, and people from the living room must have seen, because soon, they were all jumping in the pool. Tidus and Yuna laughed, but Tidus was soon pulled away by other girls and Yuna was crowded, so she got out of the pool and went to find Rikku. However, she couldn't walk straight anymore, much less find her friend in a dark room, so she settled for crawling up the stairs to the bedrooms. She was very tired now, and wanted to see Tidus' room.

She opened each door to find couples making out, and they all seemed very irritated at having been interrupted. She giggled a, "Sorry!" before leaving. At the end of the hall, she found the room that had to have been Tidus', because it was empty. She figured the guys at the party respected his personal space and the girls only wanted to be in it _with_ him.

After looking through his trophies, pictures and personal items, she collapsed on the bed, insanely dizzy.

* * *

><p>"There you are," she heard some time later. She opened her eyes slowly, realizing she must have dozed off. The music downstairs was gone, as were all the voices. And standing over the bed she lay in was Tidus, grinning. "I lose you for two seconds.." Yuna smiled back and sat up. Her stomach turned and she gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth.<p>

"My bathroom is right there," Tidus pointed to a door in his room.

Yuna ran for it and got to the toilet just in time. She unloaded her stomach's contents into he bowl, her eyes streaming with tears. After a while, she heard the door behind her open, and turned to see Tidus with a wrinkled nose. "How ya feeling?" He asked. Yuna had to laugh. Clearly, he didn't love the sight of vomit.

"I feel terrible," she answered. He nodded seriously. "The first hangover's the worst. It'll feel shitty for a while, but you should try to sleep." Yuna groaned at the thought of getting up and walking home, but Tidus seemed to read her mind.

"It's okay, you can stay. I told Rikku to go back to your house, and that I'd take care of you until morning."

"Thank you," Yuna sighed gratefully, before turning back to the toilet, feeling her stomach turn again.

She woke up, still dressed, in Tidus' bed. She sat up and noticed faint light coming through the window-it was already morning. There was a glass of water and aspirin on the bedside table. She smiled, thinking Tidus seemed a lot more courteous than Rikku made him out to be. Already, though, she was having trouble remembering exactly what happened the previous night. Why did everything seem so fuzzy? Did alcohol always do this? It was a strange feeling. But, somehow, she felt safe, and happy. She thought she must have had a lot of fun the night before. Frowning, she hoped she hadn't done anything _too_ wild.

She got out of the bed, and blushed as she realized where exactly she'd slept. She crept to the door and opened it, heading down the hall quietly. She didn't want to wake Tidus up. But, as she glanced down to the foyer, she realized she wouldn't need to worry about that. Tidus was already awake. And kissing the girl called Bria in front of his door. Yuna ran back to his room and shut the door as quickly and quietly as she could, before sinking down in front of it. She felt sick again, but in a completely different way now.

Had she really just seen that? And Tidus had seemed like he was having fun with her the night before…

With hot tears in her eyes, Yuna thought that Rikku had been right about him from the start.

* * *

><p><strong>DanG! That was a pretty long chapter, for me. I guess I had a lot to write though, with an entire party. So how'd I do? Did drunk Yuna seem the right amount of drunk? Haha. I didn't want her to be suuuuper super crazy, cause she's still sweet little Yuna. Did Tidus seem right? Do you hate him right now because of that ending? Hahah. There needs to be some drama for a good story!<strong>

**I'm still deciding whether or not to change this story to M, before it gets any readers. Hmmmmmmm. I'll think about it.**

**Also, I AM NOT TRYING TO GLORIFY ALCOHOL USE/UNDER-AGE PARTIES HERE. I don't want anyone freaking out cause of that D;**

**Okay Meghan it's way too late, you're rambling like crazy.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! I probably made mistakes all over the place.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
